


[Podfic] self care

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Fluff, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Movie, Rimming, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: “I can bring you relief, Eddie,”Venom promises.“I know what you like.”Venom helps Eddie unwind.





	[Podfic] self care

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [self care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250468) by [fshep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshep/pseuds/fshep). 



> Thank you to fshep for the podfic permission and to eyewhiskers for permission to use their art for the cover! The music used in this podfic is "Bend Your Mind" by Elysian Fields. Also posted to [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/152007.html#cutid2) and [Tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/179834687498/fandom-venom-2018-pairing-eddie-brockthe).

  
cover by sylvaine  
[cover art by eyewhiskers](http://eyewhiskers.tumblr.com/post/178936060679/jumping-on-this-bandwagon-with-all-you-monster)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3 (with music)](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Venom/venom_selfcare_music_fshep_sylvaine.mp3) (7.1 MB | 0:14:39)  
[mp3 (without music)](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Venom/venom_selfcare_fshep_sylvaine.mp3) (7.0 MB | 0:14:18)  
[m4b (with music)](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Venom/venom_selfcare_music_fshep_sylvaine.m4b) (7.5 MB | 0:14:39)  
[m4b (without music)](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Venom/venom_selfcare_fshep_sylvaine.m4b) (7.3 MB | 0:14:18)

* * *

Streaming:  
Podfic with music:   
Podfic without music:   


**Author's Note:**

> You know, one day I will learn to slow the fuck down while reading. Today... is not that day. I tried to do a bit of audio filtering for Venom's voice; idk that it's particularly close to movie!Venom, but it's audibly different from my Eddie, at least, which is the main point. Let me know what you liked about my reading!


End file.
